Untitled
by allyb1985
Summary: Emmett and Jasper bring Bella hunting.  One-shot.  Might turn into multi-chapter story eventually.


So, this is just a one-shot that was supposed to get me back into the writing spirit. I'm stuck on chapter 5 of Marriage or Something Like It. Nothing will come to me.

Twilight and all of its characters don't belong to me, I'm just using them.

* * *

><p>For me, the first time I laid eyes on the Hales and Cullen's, my fate was sealed, but I just didn't know it yet.<p>

Alice, the little dancer, was the first to approach me. She had me in the first three sentences of our conversation, hook, line and sinker. She betrayed me in the worst way possible, and I would never forget about it. The memory was burned into my memory, she was my best friend, and she would pay.

I let out a scream as the fire coursed through my veins. I wouldn't beg for death because there were certain members of a family that I would make sure they begged instead.

I heard somebody murmuring to me. He was telling me it was going to be okay, and I was beautiful. He whispered in my ear to not give up and they could make their restitution when the time came.

Edward, the one with as much as brains as his hair, the color of a penny, indicated, courted me. Wined me and dined me, and eventually seduced me. I gave him everything. My whole life. My family. I would never see my father ever again, and he could never know his grandchild. He would have to think I died, or at least didn't want to be a part of his life any longer. He took it all, and he would pay.

Fire. The fire was everywhere, and seemed to be concentrating on scorching my heart. My muscles tensed with pain. I just wanted this to be over so I could have my revenge.

There was a pressure on one of my arms and I heard the man telling me again that it would be okay. That the time would come soon, when he would make them pay for hurting me. That we could do it together.

The parental figures of the family. Dear sweet Esme and her caring and gentle husband, Carlisle. They lied to me. They didn't tell me what would happen, and by doing that helped in ending my life. They too would pay. They would have to suffer knowing that their favorite children were going to die. I would make them watch.

Everything was becoming clearer. I could focus more on things going on around me. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I could imagine that my burning was almost over.

The pressure on my arm disappeared and I heard more murmuring, but this time it wasn't directed at me, but instead about me. I couldn't bring myself to care though, the pain was concentrated on my heart. My back arched off of my pyre, and I let loose an agonized scream.

Pressure on both sides of my body. Reassuring whispers in my ear.

There were two of them. Two men. I didn't know who they were. Were they going to hurt me when I woke up? I felt so confused. Some memories were stronger than others. I knew what was happening to me, I knew which family members deserved to be destroyed. Who were these men? Was I captive? I was starting to panic.

Their presence disappeared and my heart became silent.

Silence.

There wasn't a single sound, no breathing, no heart beats, no vehicles, nothing. Just quiet, absolute silence. It was refreshing, but disconcerting as well.

Somebody cleared their throat, and I opened my eyes. It was spectacular. I could see all the colors I knew, and even some that were new to me. I could see the grain in the wood, and every little flaw. This amazed me. I looked at my hand and saw how it sparkled faintly in the dim sunlight.

I felt the burning in my throat, after a few seconds. I raised my hand to my throat and started to gasp. Gasping brought on different sensations, and I had to explore those as well, my thirst being forgotten for the moment.

It was like I could taste the sunlight, and the dust motes flying around after being disturbed by my breathing. I could also taste the two vampires standing in the room with me, those males. I started to feel defensive. Why hadn't either of them said anything?

One of them cleared their throats again. "Sorry there, darlin'. Don't mean to frighten you. You're not in any danger, you don't need to be scared of us." his voice calmed me somehow.

And then I looked at him.

The scars screamed out "danger", but I couldn't help but feel calm. I wanted to react with the proper amount of defense. I started shaking my head, trying to clear it. He was covered in scars, and I wanted to defend myself. I hissed at him. He only smirked.

A chuckle from the other side of the room. I turned my head and was surprised to see one of the biggest men I could possibly remember. More intimidation.

I started hyperventilating. Unfortunately though, this didn't bring any immediate relief. I did the only thing that I could think of doing. I growled and launched myself at the behemoth.

He chuckled but took a defensive stance.

"Easy there Bells. Wouldn't want to do something you'd regret, and I don't feel like being hurt." he said as I landed on him, causing him to topple over.

The name he called me, brought to the surface of my mind, the memory of a man I called brother. Emmett.

I threw my arms around him and sighed. Relieved, at least that I knew one of the men in the room.

"Bells, don't you remember Jasper? He's the one that coordinated your rescue. We rescued you." he Emmett said with a grin.

"My son." the short simple sentence spoke more words than anything I had ever said.

Both of their faces dropped and their posture changed to one of defeat. I shook my head back and forth, willing the truth to not seep into my mind.

"Careful Em. She's losing it. Darlin, what do you say we go hunting? You must be as dry as dust." Jasper said, grabbing for my hand and pulling me out the door. I didn't fight him. I wanted to, he scared me, a lot, but it felt like I wasn't in control of my own emotions.

I relented and followed the boys into the woods. Jasper came to a stop about a kilometer outside of the house we were in and turned to me. I was only jogging, so I was behind him a little ways and had time to stop.

"Listen," he started when I came to a stop. "what do you hear?" I closed my eyes and heard several heart beats a distance away from me. I let my instincts take over and they led me to a herd of deer. I pounced on a young buck and sloppily tried to latch on to his neck. It was completely exhilarating. The blood however, left something to be wanted; it just wasn't completely satisfying.

When I was done, I noticed my brothers standing 100 yards away, watching me. I could still smell blood, and I was fighting against the instinct to protect my kill. I could hear them talking, it was unnerving and I was still fighting to clear my head. I sat there with the deer carcass in my lap, shaking my head and trying to ignore the need to defend my kill.

I couldn't take my eyes off Jasper and I could feel his eyes on me, and I could feel lust radiating off both the men.

I felt confused-i didn't like it-and I know Jasper knew how they were affecting me. His eyes narrowed, and I felt like I was a disappointment to him. I felt like I could be better, but my brain couldn't focus. I couldn't focus on anything.

Suddenly the wind shifted and brought with it the most delicious scent. It was sun warmed raspberries and it smelt like heaven. I felt myself starting to move towards it, I felt my muscles bunching under me, getting ready to run towards the ambrosia.

"Don't do it Bella. You will regret it for all eternity. Believe me, taking a human life is not something you want on your conscience." Jasper said, with a nod to Emmett.

"C'mon Bells. Lets get you home and cleaned up. We need to finish telling you about everything that happened." Emmett said, coming towards me.

I just wanted to go, but held my breath and I waited for him to get me instead. Jasper said that the smell was human. I didn't want to take a human life. It could have been someone I knew. And there was no way the wolves would let me or my brothers live if I didn't adhere to the treaty.

Once Emmett got to me, he covered my mouth and nose with his gigantic hand and scooped me into his arms. Giving me an apologetic look, he started running back to the house.

He came to an abrupt stop and at the same time I smelt somebody familiar.

"Hello, Edward"

* * *

><p>I don't know what to think of this story. I couldn't even figure out a name. I'm just in a real funk and can't seem to shake it. Real life just really sucks right now.<p>

I'm really doing my best to get chapter 5 of Marriage or Something Like It out to my readers, if I have any left. Thank you for being so patient. Chocolate covered Emmett abs for you all xoxo


End file.
